


Das glücklichste Land der Welt

by Zaunerstolle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaunerstolle/pseuds/Zaunerstolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehr kurz und sehr kitschig OTL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das glücklichste Land der Welt

Die Nacht war schön; so schön, um verrückte Dinge zu tun. So schön, um sich zu verlieren, wiederzufinden, in jemandes Armen, die sich genauso schön anfühlten wie die Nacht anzusehen war. Abgesehen von ihrer Schönheit, war es eine lange Nacht, aber das machte ihm nichts aus, denn er war lange Nächte gewöhnt und es war nicht mehr weit, dann würden die langen Nächte von langen Tagen abgelöst werden; das war der natürliche Lauf der Dinge. Etwas, das er in seiner Unsterblichkeit, in seiner besonderen Position in dieser Welt auch nie hätte ändern können. Und das beruhigte ihn, denn es gab ihm das Gefühl, nicht so abwegig von dem zu fühlen, was die sterblichen, unwissenden Menschen Liebe nannten.

Liebe war etwas von dem Søren viel verstand oder zumindest behauptete er das, zumindest war er davon überzeugt. Anders als viele andere in seiner Position dachte er nicht darüber nach, ob das, was er in seiner Brust verspürte, wenn er ihn ansah, wirklich und wahrhaftig war oder nur eine Randerscheinung einer Existenz wie die seine es war , abhängig von Menschen, diesen Menschen, die Liebe nicht verstanden, diese Menschen, die sich in Krieg und dessen Schmutz suhlten, aber die dennoch der Grund waren, warum er sich jetzt hier befand, warum er sich überhaupt irgendwo befinden konnte, und warum er jetzt in seinen Armen lag und ihm beim Schlafen zusehen konnte. Anders als seinesgleichen dachte Søren nicht darüber nach, ob so etwas wie ein freier Wille für ihn überhaupt möglich war, ob er nicht nur eine Manifestation, ein Mittelwert, eine statistische Auswertung seiner Leute Ideen, Gefühle, Träume, Gemütszustände und Gedanken war, denn das alles hatte für ihn keine Bedeutung. Er war unempfindlich für solches Gerede, unempfindlich für bittersüße Melancholie, wie allen voran Francis sie so gerne spät nachts nach Meetings bei dem gefühlten fünfzehnten Glas Rotwein von sich gab, er was unempfänglich für diese Art von Schmerz und Zweifel, denn alles, was er als Beweis für die Wahrhaftigkeit seiner Gefühle brauchte war die bloße Existenz dieses Ziehens und Zerrens in seiner Brust, als würden seine Rippen zu eng werden, zu eng um sein wachsendes, zu zerplatzen drohendes Herz in Zaum zu halten wenn auch immer er auf ihn niederblickte. Niederblickte, wenn er so wie jetzt in seinen Armen lag und seelenruhig schlief als wären das Laster der Welt und dieser Gedanken nicht auch einst auf seinen Schulter gelegen.

Und Eirik… Mein Gott, wo sollte er anfangen. Dieses Wesen war pure Perfektion. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatten die Menschen herausgefunden, dass er das glücklichste Land der Welt war, sie hatten Umfragen begangen und Statistiken ausgewertet und verglichen und rumgerechnet und nicht aufgehört und waren so stolz darauf, aber mein Gott, was hätte es für ein anderer Grund sein sollen als Eirik. Eirik, der jetzt so seelenruhig schlafend in seinen Armen lag. Und nicht aufhörte. Nicht aufhörte, seelenruhig zu schlafen und auch nicht aufhörte, pure Perfektion zu verkörpern, zumindest in seinen Augen, aber das reichte auch, denn nur seine Augen, nur die seinigen hätten ihn je so ansehen können, so liebevoll, so voller Liebe, von der, so wie es sich für ihn anfühlte, nie jemand anderes etwas so verstehen konnte wie er, wenn er auf Eirik niederblickte. Niederblickte und seine Schläfen küsste und seine strohblonden Haare aus seinem so wunderschönen, friedlichen Gesicht strich und seine Haut unter der Berührung leicht zuckte, so dass Søren kurz innehielt und abwartete, doch anstatt des erwarteten Rückzugs fühlte er, wie sich Eirik an ihn schmiegte, in seine Handfläche und noch der Ansatz eines Lächelns über seine schlafenden Lippen zu fliegen schien.

Er war das glücklichste Land der Welt, dachte er bei sich als er sich ein weiteres Mal nach vorne lehnte, um seine Schläfen, seine Wangenknochen, seinen Nasenrücken, seine Augenlider und schließlich die Winkel seines Mundes zu küssen, bis auch er sich enger an Eirik schmiegte und die Augen schloss, leise ungehörte Bekenntnisse murmelnd und schließlich in den besten Schlaf seines Lebens fiel.


End file.
